


Breath of the Wild

by lighthouseglow



Series: Hyrule Historia [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Canon-Typical Violence, Diary/Journal, Gen, Let's Play, Male Protagonist, Personal Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: It's a different kind of fairytale, I guess. I'm not even sure this is a fairytale.





	Breath of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Sticking as close to canon as possible--I've loved this series since I was a kid. I'm obviously going to be playing some of these out of order, but will reorder the game journals accordingly as I play them.
> 
> It's dangerous to go alone, after all.

She says I’ve been asleep for a hundred years. My name is Link; I am a young man--midtwenties. How old _am_ I? She calls me the light. I’m trying to write down everything I know so I don’t lose it like I’ve lost my memory. I can’t leave the plateau until the elderly man I met gives me a paraglider. He had the gall to chuckle about my possible impending death. Quite the cheerful chap, wouldn’t you say? He mutters about things that make no sense and roasted apples and treasure…

…But his brow furrows when he mentions this monster called Ganon. Calamity Ganon. What sort of fairytale have I woken up in? It's a different kind of fairytale, I guess. I'm not even sure this is a fairytale…but I must live it.

Someday I will find her too.


End file.
